Many of today's mobile applications (e.g., applications developed for mobile devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants, the iPad from Apple, etc) allow users to access information from virtually anywhere. Several of these applications provide information to a user depending on the user's current location or the current location of people the user may know. For example, the Layar Reality Browser developed by Layar B.V., Rietlandpark 301, 1019 DW Amsterdam, The Netherlands (“Layar”), shows what is around a user by displaying real-time digital information on top of the real world as seen through the camera of the user's mobile device. Layar refers to this technology as “Augmented Reality” because the application augments the real world as seen through your mobile device's camera based on your location. The Layar application works by using a combination of the mobile device's camera, compass and GPS data to identify the user's location and field of view, retrieve data based on those geographical coordinates, and overlay that data over the camera view. Another application that provides location information is the Foursquare application developed by Foursquare Labs, Inc. This application can provide a message to a user regarding the location of one of the user's friends whenever the friend checks into a particular location.
What is desired is improvement to these and other types of mobile applications.